


'I care about you'

by MJs_Fandoms



Series: Hawaii Five 0 Fics [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chin spanks Steve, Chin thinks of Steve as his little brother, Crying Steve McGarrett, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Steve being reckless, Steve thinks of Chin as his big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJs_Fandoms/pseuds/MJs_Fandoms
Summary: Steve always leaps before he looks but this time the outcome could've been really  bad. Chin's getting tired of Steve disregarding his safety and decides to show him that people care about what happens to him.





	'I care about you'

“I can't believe you!”  
“I don't get what the big deal is Chin, I went in and saved the hostage and we got Owens.”  
“The big deal is you went in without backup, you didn’t even tell us what you were doing not to mention you didn’t wear you’re vest!”  
“I knew he wouldn't shoot me!”  
“Yeah and what if he did? You’d be bleeding out in the back of an ambulance!”  
“He wasn’t going to shoot me!”  
“You can't keep doing stuff like this Steve! One day you’re going to run out of luck and get yourself killed!”  
“What does it matter? I don't have anyone left to miss me!” Chin could hear the crack in Steve’s voice as he spoke and it broke his heart that Steve didn’t think that anyone cared what happened to him.  
“Now what makes you think that ke kaikaina iki?” Chin had softened his voice. Steve didn’t answer he just looked down trying to hide the tears starting to form in his eyes “Hmm what makes you think that no one would miss you?”  
“I always make things worse, I killed my own father.”  
“No Hesse killed your father.”  
“But it was my fault! It was all my fault!” Steve had started pacing and Chin could tell how worked up he was getting.  
“ ‘A’ole the only person to blame is Victor Hesse and he’s paying for what he did.” That didn’t make Steve feel any better because his dad was gone because he wasn’t fast enough to save him. He sat down in and put his head in his hands because Chin didn’t need to see him cry. He was a SEAL for God’s sakes he shouldn’t be crying. Chin knew what Steve was doing he knew the man didn’t like showing emotion so squatted down in front of Steve’s face.  
“ E nānā mai ia’u” Chin spoke softly. Steve obeyed and slowly looked up, silent tears still running down his cheeks. When he met Chin’s eyes Chin started talking again. “You’re not alone little brother we’re all here for you and we care about what happens to you. I’m pretty sure you gave Danny a heart attack.” Steve let out a watery chuckle at the thought of Danno freaking out enough to actually have a heart attack. “Why did you do it Steve?”  
“Because I guess some part of me was hoping he’d shoot me.” He admitted brokenly.  
“Oh Steve.” Chin wrapped his arms around the younger man he could feel the tears wetting his shirt, he didn’t care. He just let Steve cry as much as needed to feel better. After about five minutes Steve finally pulled away wiping his eyes and clearing his throat.  
“Sorry about your shirt.”  
“It’ll dry. Now let’s talk about how stupid what you did was. You didn’t call for backup do you understand how bad this could’ve ended Steve?”  
“I know Chin.”  
“Do you?” Chin wanted to make sure Steve was never this reckless again and he had a pretty good idea how to do that. “What would your father do if he were here?” They both knew the answer.  
“Come on Chin you can't possibly…” he couldn’t bring himself to say it “I’m a grown man.”  
“A grown man whose recklessness needs to cured by a good spanking.” Steve wished he was joking but the look of sterness on his face said that he was completely serious.  
“Let’s just talk about this! No need to do anything that we’ll regret.”  
“We already talked. Now come on let’s just get this over with.”  
“I’d really rather not.”  
“It wasn’t a question Steven, don't make me start counting.” Reluctantly Steve walked towards where Chin had seated himself.  
“You really don't have to do this!” Steve whined. Steve McGarrett actually whined, like a child. Chin just ignored his protests and pulled him over his lap. Steve shifted around he hadn’t been in this position since he was sixteen and it was more uncomfortable than he remembered. Chin secured an arm around Steve’s waist to assure he stayed in position and then without warning he brought his hand down hard. Steve jerked forward, more from surprise than pain but it did sting. By the fifteenth swat Steve started letting out small grunts and noises of discomfort. When Chin reached the twentieth swat he stopped and Steve sighed with relief thinking it was over, that was until he felt Chin’s hands working at his belt. When Chin finally got his belt undone he felt his pants being pulled down just past his knees. Steve didn’t think things could get any worse until he felt Chin’s hand at the waistband of his boxers that’s when he started fighting. He threw his hand back grasping at his boxers trying desperately to keep them from being pulled down but Chin grabbed his hand and held it out of the way while proceeding to pull down his boxers. Chin took a minute to check the damage that he had already done, the once pale skin was now a rosy pink hue. Satisfied with his work so far Chin resumed spanking Steve this time lecturing while he spanked.  
“You need to stop being reckless people care about what happens to you! What would Danny and Grace do if you got killed? Do you really want to put them through that?” He didn’t think about that he was such a horrible boyfriend! Danny must’ve been so worried about him!  
“I-i’m so-sorry!”  
“Your actions affect all of us Steven!”  
“I won’t do it again!”  
“Good.” Chin finished with four swats to his sit spots. Steve was limp over his lap sobbing his butt a shade of firetruck red. Chin pulled his boxers up and pulled him up into a hug.  
“Shh all’s forgiven calm down keiki.” Eventually Steve’s breathing steadied and his tears stopped flowing. Slowly he got up from Chin’s lap and righted his pants.  
“No more being reckless?”  
“No more being reckless.”  
“Good because next time I’ll make this feel like a love tap. Understood?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Go home, let Danny know I didn’t kill you.”  
“Thank you Chin.”  
“For beating your ass?”  
“For caring. Aloha nui au iā’oe.” Chin smiled.  
“Aloha nui au iā’oe e ke kaikaina iki.” Steve walked away as he did he reached back and rubbed his burning ass. Chin smiled and shook his head. “Kēlā keiki.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve walked through the door to the house and was immediately welcomed by Danny barreling into his arms and then pulling back and hitting him in the chest.  
“You’re an idiot! You could’ve died!”  
“I’m right here Danno.”  
“I thought I’d lost you! I thought you were gone!”  
“I’m so sorry that I put you through that I promise I won’t do that ever again. Come here.” Steve opened his arm and Danny fell into them. Steve could feel the wetness on his shirt from Danny’s tears.  
“I don't know what I would’ve done if I had lost you.” Danny mumbled into Steve’s chest. After awhile they pulled apart.  
“What did Chin do to you babe?”  
“He set me straight.”  
“I didn’t realise Chin was capable of making miracles happen.”  
“Very funny Danno.”  
“No but seriously what’d he do? Did he chew you out?”  
“Mskfjeukfajer.” Steve mumbled under his breath.  
“I’m sorry babe I didn’t catch that.”  
“I said he spanked me.”  
“Chin spanked you?”  
“Chin spanked me.”  
“Like spanked you, spanked you.”  
“Like he pulled me over his lap, pulled my pants down and beat my ass.”  
“He spanked you?”  
“Yeah and it hurt like a bitch.” Danny still couldn’t believe Chin had spanked Steve! Navy SEAL tough guy, show no emotion Steve.  
“Are you ok babe?” was the only thing Danny could bring himself to say.  
“I’m fine I just won’t be able to sit comfortably for a few days.”Both of them laughed then they kissed. “Aloha wau iā’oe Danno.” Steve mumbled against Danny’s lips.  
“What?”  
“I said ‘I love you’.”  
“I love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ke kaikaina iki - little brother  
> 'a'ole - no  
> e nana mai ia'u - look at me  
> keiki - child  
> aloha nui au ia'oe - i love you big brother  
> kela keiki - that child


End file.
